breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Hearts
is the fifth episode of Breakout king's first season which aired on the 3rd of April, 2011. In this episode the team tries to catch a ruthless woman,Lilah Tompkins. convicted of murdering her husband by stabbing him 48 times, who escaped from prison on a school bus. It turns out the woman was tricking men into thinking she really cared for them so they would do what she wanted and help her escape. Charlie and Ray’s special task force must catch her before she hurts more people – and also make sure her 14-year-old son stays safe. Meanwhile, Lloyd’s gambling debt increases and a scary Born Again inmate threatens his life if he doesn't come up with the money right away. Plot Lilah Tompkins, a pretty female inmate, paces as she practices lines. "Smile, ok?" She keeps repeating to herself. Interrupting her self-affirmation is a male guard, Eddie Vaughan, telling her the warden wants to see her. Vaughan leads her into a storage room where he closes the door and kisses her passionately. Vaughan pulls a bag of clothes from a stash spot and hands it to Lilah. She takes the bag and walks behind a conveniently-located partition to put them on. Lilah emerges, dressed as a sexy teacher. She gives him a quick once-over and smiles. A text message chirp is heard and Lilah pulls a cellphone from beneath her skirt. Vaughan clearly wasn't expecting that and asks her where she got it. She tells him another "friend" then looks at the display and hands the phone to Vaughan. He reluctantly takes the phone and looks at it: it's a picture of his eight-year-old son. Lilah tells him that if he wants to see his son again, he needs to help get her out of prison. Vaughan instinctively grabs her and drives her against a wall. After a beat, he realizes she's not kidding around. He loosens his grip and complies. Lilah tells him there's a Scared Straight program happening right now at the visiting block. That's how she's going to escape. In the parking lot, Vaughan escorts a confident and smiling Lilah -- dressed like a less-tarted-up teacher -- towards the Scared Straight female juvies and the administrators who've organized it. Lilah stops and shakes Vaughan's hand, telling him she'll send a postcard from the beach. She then makes him distract the other guards while she walks toward the bus. Lilah gets stopped by one of the Scared Straight Administrators, who realizes she's an inmate. Lilah quickly produces a shank and pokes it in the Administrator's ribs, ripping the fabric of her blouse. The petrified Administrator forces a smile as Lilah escorts her to the bus. Meanwhile, at Maybelle, Lloyd is playing poker with three others, all minimum-security cupcakes except for the born again gang-banger, who wears a necklace with a large cross. The Born Again inmate tosses in his last matchstick and Lloyd shows his hand: three queens. The two other inmates across from Lloyd toss in their cards. Lloyd then jumps to his feet and gesticulates beheading an adversary, wiping the blood off, and putting his sword back in its sheath. Shea approaches the table and tells Lloyd their work release van is there. Just then, the Born Again inmate flips over his cards to reveal a full house. Lloyd stares at the hand in disbelief as Shea walks away. Lloyd quickly moves to leave, but the Born Again inmate stops him and tells Lloyd he owes him money -- $800 tonight or he's going to kill him. At the bullpen, Charlie is filling the team in on Lilah while Ray hands out their cell phones. Lilah is 5 years into serving a 25-year sentence for killing her second husband who she stabbed 48 times. Her only lifeline is her 14-year-old son, who's currently in foster care. Lloyd blankly stares into space, lost in the Born Again's threats. Erica, who's reading Lilah's file, points out that she was raised in foster care from the age of 12 on. She tells the team that her old cellmate, who is now out, served some time at Taconic, Lilah's prison, and may have some inside information. Eddie Vaughan then arrives with a box of Lilah's stuff from her prison cell. Charlie and Ray head to the Interrogation Room with Vaughan as Erica goes off to the corner to talk with her former cellmate. Lloyd, on the opposite end of the office, whistles to Shea to follow him. Lloyd tells Shea about the Born Again who's going to kill him unless he comes up with $800. Shea pretends to think about how he can best handle the situation, then tells Lloyd he's on his own and walks away. Charlie and Ray are interrogating Vaughan about whether or not he had a sexual relationship with Lilah. A defensive Vaughan tells them no, he's happily married. Erica, now off the phone call, motions for Charlie to come outside. When he comes back in, he asks Vaughan about his apparent nickname, "Ponytail holder." Ray tells him to be up front, or he may face some real consequences. Vaughan finally admits that he and Lilah had an intimate relationship and that he brought her the clothes, but didn't know she was going to try to escape. He adds that Lilah had a lot of male visitors, one in particular that he looked into: Lucas Harold, manager of a go-kart track in Hempsted, New York. He also tells them about her beach destination plans. Julianne is displaying the travel magazine she found in the box of Lilah's items. Charlie tells her to send a secure cable with her description to every U.S. Embassy in every country that has a beach on it. He walks over to Julianne's desk and snags two pieces of gum off a pack on her desk, winks, and leaves. Julianne looks askance at the pack of gum, trying to ignore it. She reaches over and puts it back in the place she prefers. The team arrives in Hempstead at the go-kart place. As Charlie, Ray, Lloyd, Shea and Erica head inside, Lloyd sidles up to Charlie and Ray and talks out of the side of his mouth, telling them that the two teens in the corner seem suspicious. Charlie tells Erica to go with Lloyd to check it out while the rest of them approach Lucas Harold, an odd-looking man who's standing behind the counter inside. Shea runs his hand over a nearby video-game while Charlie and Ray question Lucas, who tells them that he and Lilah met through a prison pen pal program and they're in love. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Erica approach the two teens at the other end of the track. Lloyd motions for Erica to lie back and give him room while he talks to the kids. Lloyd glances at Erica, and then moves in closer, asking them if they want to race and put a wager on it, hoping to get the $800 to pay off his dept. Erica immediately grabs Lloyd and pulls him away, trying to keep her composure. Lloyd then explains his situation to her, but she doesn't care. Back inside, Shea is questioning Lucas. He asks if he and Lilah shared a bank account. A beat, and Lucas admits that they did. Outside, Lloyd is on the phone with his mother, asking her to wire him money to pay off Born Again. She hangs up on him. Inside, Charlie is on the phone with Julianne and Lucas stares blankly at the computer screen with his bank account info on it: Lilah wiped him out. Julianne tells Charlie that Lilah drained the bank account at a mall only 20 minutes away. The team heads out. Lilah is buying some lingerie at the mall. Next to her is a new guy, Gabe Prescott, slightly odd-looking and socially awkward just like Lucas. He's head over heels in love as, ostensibly, is Lilah. Gabe asks her to marry him and Lilah passionately kisses him. As the cashier bags the merchandise, Lilah sees a muted news site on the cashier's tv showing Lilah's mug shot, with an accompanying story of her escape. Lilah slowly reaches for and palms a pair of scissors. If the cashier glances over and makes the ID, she's ready to attack. The cashier looks over at the screen just as the news show switches to another story. Lilah smiles, puts down the scissors, and walks out. The team arrives at the mall. Lloyd enters a gaming store with Lilah's mug shot, asking the cashier if he's seen her. He eyes a pool table and asks the cashier how much money he could win if he runs the table of a game of eight ball. The cashier, confused, tells him that there's no gambling allowed in the store. Lloyd, frustrated, leaves. Shea enters the lingerie shop, holding Lilah's mugshot. He takes his time to appreciate the displays, and then approaches the cashier asking if she's seen her. She has and gives Shea the receipt from the purchase. Charlie, Shea, Lloyd, and Erica examine the receipt outside of the store. Lloyd, finally offering his input, figures that Lilah isn't going to be settling down with another "dupe" and is obviously using this guy to get closer to her escape. Ray approaches the group and tells them that Lilah was also at the other end of the mall and bought a bunch of clothes for a teen male. The team heads over to the home of Lilah's son's foster parents, where FBI Agent Stoltz is parked outside. Ray approaches Stoltz and tells him that Lilah is THEIR fugitive. Stoltz looks at the team behind Ray and smirks, not taking them seriously. After Charlie approaches him, Stoltz finally steps aside and lets the crew enter the house, after a brief and unpleasant exchange with Erica. Inside, Charlie and Ray talk to Taylor, Lilah's son. On either side of him are his foster parents, Derek and Kristi, holding his hands for support. Derek tells Charlie and Ray that they are planning on terminating Lilah's parental rights and officially adopting Taylor. He's concerned that's what triggered Lilah's escape. Lloyd asks if he could speak to Taylor in private. Taylor, apprehensive, sits on his bed while Lloyd paces and explains "The Attachment Theory." Lloyd says that children can forgive and look past a lot when it comes to their parent, even if that parent is an imbalanced mother, and makes it clear that he suffers from similar issues. Lloyd writes down his number and hands it to Taylor, telling him to call if he wants to talk. On an empty street, Lilah kisses Jeff, her next dupe. Jeff tells her that he got a call from the U.S. Marshals asking him to come in and speak with them. Jeff, slightly unwillingly, hands Lilah the keys to his car. He opens the passenger door and there's a gun case with a .9 millimeter inside. He tells her that he is going to need the car back tomorrow. Frustrated, Lilah grips the gun and tells him she's not going to be able to do that. Seeing her anger, he complies. The team arrives back at the bullpen to find five men silently sitting in a row. Julianne tells them that these were just some of Lilah's "pen pals" from prison. Ray and Charlie call Milt Langley into the interrogation room for questioning. Langley at first defends Lilah, but then admits she broke up with him for no reason. He really thought they were in love. Charlie emerges from the Interrogation Room with Langley. Langley pauses to look at the other four lonely-hearts sitting in the chairs, then heads out -- crossing with Gabe, the dupe from the mall. Prescott turns to find a seat, but drops his keys. When bending over to get them, pink fabric peeks out from the back of his pants. Erica notices. Gabe sits and looks at Erica. Charlie leads Gabe into the interrogation room, while Erica walks over to Julianne's desk, telling her she needs to listen in. Inside the interrogation room, Gabe refuses to speak. Lloyd, Shea, Julianne, and Erica are listening from the office. After asking Julianne if she could borrow something, Erica walks into the interrogation room, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, jacket off, and wearing Julianne's boots. She's holding the copy of the receipt from the lingerie shop. Gabe can't take his eyes off her. She orders Charlie and Ray to leave the room, and they play along. She walks over to Gabe and stand over him. He begins to speak, but Erica cuts him off saying she didn't give him permission to talk. He quickly apologizes. The rest of the team is listening intently outside, completely shocked. Back in the room, Erica sits on the table looking down at Gabe, whose head is spinning. "We both know that one of the foundations of a slave/mistress relationship is trust. And discretion. Lilah's prison jacket lists her at five foot two, 115 pounds. There's no reason she'd be buying extra large underwear at that lingerie shop, is there?" Erica shows him the receipt. "So I'm going to show discretion and earn trust by not announcing to my coworkers -- and yours -- that you're currently wearing a pair of pink lace panties under your slacks. Do I get a thank you for that?" Gabe thanks her and Erica leans back and puts her boots on the table, telling him they're dirty. Intoxicated, he slowly leans forward, extending his tongue about to lick the dirt off of them. Before he can, Erica hands him a pen and a piece of paper. A minute later she walks out and hands Charlie Lilah's cell phone number. She offers Julianne's boots back to her, but Julianne tells her to keep them. Charlie is at Julianne's desk while she wraps up a call with CPA, who's putting a trace on Lilah's recent phone activity. Ray's phone rings and he picks it up with a smile. He asks Charlie if he could quickly see his daughter, who's waiting downstairs for him. Ray goes downstairs to the pizza place to see his daughter Teresa waiting for him. She slides a cupcake across the table and wishes him a happy birthday. Teresa, obviously concerned about her father, asks Ray how much longer he'll be at the halfway house. She then looks over her Ray's shoulder to see Shea standing there. They politely introduce themselves, and Shea tells Ray that they got a hit from Lilah's phone -- she called her son, Taylor. Ray tells Teresa he has to get going. She leaves and he walks up to Shea, getting in his face. He tells him he doesn't want cons around his family. Shea smirks, backs off, and walks towards the SUV waiting outside. The team arrives at Taylor's house to find Taylor missing, having left through the window. Ray turns to Stoltz, who's standing behind them, and furious asks why they didn't keep a better eye on the kid. Stoltz tells him he only takes heat from a real Marshal. Ray, stung, backs off. Meanwhile, Lilah is driving with Taylor in the passenger seat, the shopping bag full of clothes at his feet. Back at Taylor's house, the team is talking to Taylor' foster parents. Lloyd, on the sly, examines a crystal vase, turning it over to see the maker's mark. He looks over to see Ray staring at him, missing nothing. Lloyd smiles tightly, hums pleasantly and puts the vase down. Julianne, back at the office, is on the phone with Charlie and Ray, telling them that Milt Langley, one of the guys they interviewed earlier, owns rental property throughout New Jersey. Could that be where she's heading? Langley opens the door to find Lilah in front of him, all smiles. Taylor's behind her, growing increasingly unsettled. She tells him that she and Taylor need a place to lie low for a few days. Langley, finally standing up for himself, tells her she has to leave. Lilah's smile fades and she stares at Langley with pure hate. She reaches into her purse and pulls out the gun, to the sound of Taylor's entreaties to put it down. The team arrives at Langley's house. Erica looks up and sees a gap in the window above the drapes. Shea interlocks his fingers and Erica steps into it and pushes herself up to look over the drapes. Ray kicks the door in to find Langley's dead body. Lloyd tells the team that Lilah is unhinged and now willing to destroy everything that gets in her way. Lloyd's phone rings. His mother's on the other line lecturing him about his immaturity. He insults her and she hangs out. A beat, then his phone rings again, but this time it's Taylor calling. Taylor is hiding in the bathroom of a trailer park house. Lloyd motions the others over as he puts his cell on speaker. Taylor tells them that she has a gun and is starting to act more and more crazy. Lilah starts screaming outside of the bathroom looking for Taylor. He hangs up. At the trailer park, Erica tells the team that when she was doing bounty work with her dad, they did a lot of extractions in trailer parks. She has an idea. Charlie starts to speak over the bullhorn, alerting Lilah that they're outside. He lies and tells her that Milt Langley survived the shooting and won't be pressing charges. Charlie looks over at the SUV, its rear facing the trailer and Erica behind the wheel. Charlie continues over the bullhorn and says that Eddie Vaughan admitted to helping in the escape, and they won't be pressing charges for that either. Lilah, livid, walks to the front door and pulls up the blinds so she can see Charlie. Once he sees her, he points to Erica who drops the SUV in drive and guns it towards the trailer. The truck hits the trailer and the cheap wall comes flying off. Ray pops up from the front steps where he was hiding, shotgun in hand. Shea appears from behind and tackles Taylor out of harm's way. Lilah starts to bring the gun she's holding to her mouth, but Ray quickly flips his shotgun and drives the butt into her jaw, knocking her out cold. Ray takes the gun away from her as Taylor runs to his Lilah's side. Lloyd looks on sympathetically. At the SUV, Lloyd turns to Shea and Erica and tells them that he accepts responsibility for his actions and his gambling problem. Erica walks back to Stoltz, who's now at the crime scene, and warmly introduces herself as she shakes his hand and apologizes for the rudeness of their earlier exchange. Erica climbs back in the van and hands Stoltz's watch to Lloyd. Lloyd looks at the watch and tells them it's only worth $400 max. Shea rolls his eyes and tell him it'll be enough. Back at Maybelle, Shea and Lloyd walk down the hallway. Lloyd hangs back as Shea walks up to the Born Again inmate. Shea hands him the watch, telling Born Again that will cover Lloyd's debt. They stare each other down for a minute, and Born Again eventually backs off and walks away. At the bullpen, Charlie, Ray, and Julianne are getting ready to leave. A messenger walks in and hands a package to Ray -- it's a birthday present from his daughter. Ray opens the card to see one word written inside: "Remember." Inside the package is a framed photo of Ray at U.S. Marshal graduation. Charlie, getting it, tells Ray he'll meet him in the car. Julianne walks up to Ray, takes the photo and puts it on his desk. "Do you remember what you told me when I got kicked out of the academy? You said if I didn't give up, I could find my way back one day." A beat, then she adds, "How about we do it together, okay?" Ray agrees. Julianne pats Ray on the shoulder and leaves the office. Ray, alone, leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Cast Main Cast *Laz Alonso as Charlie Duchamp *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ray Zancanelli *Brooke Nevin as Julianne Simms *Jimmi Simpson as Lloyd Lowery *Malcolm Goodwin as Shea Daniels *Serinda Swan as Erica Reed Guest Cast *Christina Cole as Lilah Tompkins *Aaron Berg as Eddie Vaughn *Karen Ivany as Administrator *Laurence Mason as Gangster *Ross Mckie as Lucas Harold *Mark Ingram as FBI Agent Stoltz Production Notes The white t-shirt that Erica wears in this episode was actually designed by Vanessa Goodwin, wife of Malcolm Goodwin (Shea). This duo is the creative force behind www.goodnessboutique.com. To execute the stunt in which the wall of the trailer was ripped away, the Breakout Kings' SPFX Department had to build a wall within a wall of the trailer. This stabilized the structure so that when the outer steel-welded wall was torn off, the trailer would not collapse upon itself and those inside. Due to the complexity of this stunt, it had to be captured in just one take. Maybelle Minimum Security Prison and Turro's Pizza and Tap are sets built and housed side-by-side at Pinewood Toronto Studios. Production Designer Tamara Deverell designed Maybelle to be a multi-purpose set that could be redressed as a variety of prisons as well as function as/contain various prison common rooms, cellblocks, therapy rooms, visitation rooms, and cafeterias. Deverell chose a modern style of prison and to make the space visually appealing, she added metal sliding doors, angled walls, different wall textures, and openings for lights, fencing, window bars, and various coats of paint. Over the course of Season One, Maybelle will become nearly a dozen different prisons. Turro's was designed to fit within the context of an existing building that was selected for the location's exterior. This resulted in the unique trapezoid shape. A mural Deverall saw at a real Brooklyn Pizzeria inspired the expansive mural, and all of the various photos and posters that line the wall create a layered look, appropriately aging the space and giving it character. Technically, every aspect of this small set (the counter, the stools, the booths, etc.), is either movable or removable, creating an intricate and highly-functional set that is completely film crew-friendly. Music Featured Song: "Another Struggle" Artist: Joell Ortiz Album: Beats and Rhymes Song: "The Message " Artist: Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Album: Don't Sweat the Technique Song: "Blood and Roses" Artist: The Smithereens Album: Especially for You Song: "Nervous Breakdown" Artist: Eddie Cochran Album: Nervous Breakdown Category:Episodes